The present invention relates to an optical fiber distribution apparatus which may be suitably used for connecting multi-fiber cables and single-fiber cables used in optical communication.
For transmitting video and aural signals, signal transmission channels are generally formed between a central office and terminals such as subscriber's equipment, using optical fiber cables. In a signal transmission channel, multifiber cables or feeder cables, including optical fibers, are used from the central office to interfaces adjacent to the terminals, and single fiber cables or distribution cables are connected to the feeder cables through the interface and extend to the terminals. With such an arrangement, a high dense signal transmission channel is achieved. For ease in cross-connecting and wiring operation of feeder cables and distribution cables, an optical fiber distribution apparatus, typically illustrated in FIG. 1, has been proposed. In this conventional distribution apparatus, feeder cables 2 and distribution cables 3 are connected through connectors 4 which are mounted in parallel on respective supporting plates 5, which are in turn located in a plane. This distribution panel provides ease in handling of connection between feeder cables 2 and distribution cables 3 by placing the connectors 4 in an exposed state. However, this conventional distribution panel has an disadvantage in that the volume thereof becomes large for increasing cable density since the number or size of supporting plates 5 becomes larger according to an increase in the number of feeder and distribution cables. Further, the distribution apparatus is usually installed in a limited narrow space, such as in a manhole or in an office, and hence there is a strong need for reducing the volume of the distribution apparatus. A similar distribution apparatus of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,754 to Kawa, issued on Mar. 5, 1985.